


home found

by OllieDeclan



Series: I Will Follow You Until the End of Time [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Sugawara's father), Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Character, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Character Death, Orphan!Sugawara, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Training Camp, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieDeclan/pseuds/OllieDeclan
Summary: Sugawara Koushi has only ever had vague memories of a father and Sawamura Daichi beside him to get him through life. Now he has Karasuno and a certain brown haired setter at his heels giving him a glimpse into what it means to be loved.





	1. Chapter 1

Sugawara Koushi had never had a home. He'd been moved from house to house all his life. After he got sent to the hospital, he just got kept in the care home, waiting for someone, anyone, to take him in. A future without a family was bleak.

When he was eight, he'd met his best friend. Sawamura Daichi was a kind boy with a soft smile and even softer eyes. Many a time he ran from his foster families and found himself in Daichi's bed, the other boy nursing his bruises and cuts. A push here or a shove there didn’t matter to Suga anymore, but to Daichi, it was all so new.

He would run his fingers over all of Suga’s injuries and ask him, gently, how each of them happened. And the older Suga got, the more scars became scattered across his skin. 

While Sugawara himself has forgotten where most of them are from, Daichi will sometimes run his index finger over one and recall how he got it.

Daichi continued to care for him throughout elementary and middle school, and for those eight years, Daichi’s house was Suga’s closest resemblance to home.

He stepped into the Karasuno Gymnasium for the first time almost a week into his high-school journey. Daichi was there with him, and so was another first year, Asahi Azumane. Asahi seemed to tower over Suga, but he seemed timid. He had drive and conviction but was ultimately too shy to act on it.

The three of them had walked into a gymnasium that saw no recognition, no medals, and was devoid of a proper coach or anyone to keep the spirit of the Little Giant alive. Suga told himself that he’d fight to bring that spirit back until he couldn’t fight anymore.

He found himself living in that gym, spending every moment that he could in there — anything to not have to go back to the care centre. It was too loud there, too full of yelling that made Suga's bones hurt, made his vision go blurry for just a moment. He struggled to concentrate in the noise but was equally distracted by the unnatural silence without his hearing aids. He’d needed a place to learn, where no one would see him. So he'd sit in the upstairs storage room that he'd made somewhat a haven and study in the quiet of the old walls and the silence of safety. He loved the Sawamura household, but he felt like an outsider at times. They tried so hard to make him feel welcome, but he knew he was intruding. He’d been afraid, too, to get too close, to become a part of the household, like they’d suffer the same fate as his late father.  
So he came here instead, let it become a place for him to linger. 

He’d even gotten Asahi to make a small “Sugawara Household” sign to hang up on the back wall. Asahi was an artist at heart; the few times Suga had been to his house he had marvelled in the artwork that lined the walls. So Sugawara asked him to paint him a small sign. 

The gym, and more specifically the storage room, became everything to him. It felt like the building was an extension of himself, that he was breathing with it. Sometimes, when it was late, he’d lie on his back and look up at the roof, hearing the creaking of the old building around him. He’d listen until his alarm told him it was nearly time for curfew, before heading to Daichi’s.

When Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke joined the volleyball club in Suga's second year, that silent peace was shattered. He could hear the echoes of their voices hours after they’d left. Their yelling made the walls shake, and Suga's damaged ears ache, to the point that he took out his hearing aids while they trained. But he got used to them, let the quaking gym fuel his compassion and dedication to keeping the gym and its members alive. 

He tried to lead them to victory, in his second year. He trained and trained and set till his fingers bled to sync with all of their spikers, but they didn't get anywhere. And the look of defeat that he got from the third years was nothing less than pitiful. They knew how hard he worked, found comfort and also concern that he was often in the gym until the early hours alone. The fact that there was a boy who lived and breathed the gym as much as the Little Giant used to gave them hope that one day, Karasuno would stand on the court at nationals once more. And they would tell themselves, with uncertainty, that that’s where his bruises came from. 

He wouldn’t tell them that it was from his ex-boyfriend’s friends slamming him against lockers, or the people in his foster homes punching and pinching him. Or that you could make out fingerprints lingering on his hips and stomach. He decided that it would be better if no one knew, that it would be better for those around him to live their lives in their ignorant bliss. He didn’t want to burden any other people, after all.

Throughout it all, Daichi stayed by his side. He had Suga over almost every night, the two of them squeezed into Daichi’s tiny single bed, but it worked. They’d curl up into one another, Suga lying on top of Daichi, and he’d rest there with his head on the other’s chest and feel his breathing and heartbeat. Daichi and his parents, slowly but surely, became everything to him. He was growing accepting of just how much they knew about him.

He had three homes, the gym, the small storage room, and Daichi’s room. And he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

There was still echoes of laughter from the time Suga flung his shoe across the room to kill a spider on the wall, and managed to leave a lasting hole instead. And there were still stains on Daichi’s favourite hoodie when he spat out hot curry onto it. Suga had left so many small imprints on the Sawamura household, and as he finally succumbed to officially joining the family, they became imprints on himself, too.

Over the break between his second and third years, he became a Sawamura by law, but not by name. They’d wanted this for so long, to be able to take him out of the foster system and know that he was safe. They didn’t force him to change his name; they knew that he wanted to remember the past he came from.   
Realising that the single bed wasn’t cutting it for them anymore, Daichi’s, their parents, bought them a bigger bed. While they still slept as close as they used to, it was comforting to know that they weren’t going to break the bed under their weight.

His new parents let him know that he was loved, and in hindsight they always had. They would hug both Daichi and Suga before they left for camps, had had both of them on the chore list, and even before Suga was legally part of the household the Sawamura’s would introduce them as their sons.

For the first time since he was young, he could let himself feel welcomed and loved. He had forgotten the care of a family and so took that anger and frustration out on the Sawamura’s. He was greeted every morning by the Sawamura household, he had an official seat at the table, and he officially introduced to his new and permanent family. 

Though he still had nightmares about his father. His father was a gentle soul, left behind with little Koushi at only 19 after Koushi’s mother dumped them both. He had tried to keep himself together for Koushi, working long hours to feed himself and his then-infant son.   
But Koushi, even at such a young age, knew something was wrong. His father would wake up screaming and crying and clawing at his face. Koushi would pry his hands away, whispering “it’s ok, Papa” in a hushed voice. His father told him that there were people, voices, threatening to hurt his dearest son.

And Suga can remember, the most vibrant memory he has of his father, the day that he held him so close and sobbed, telling him that he was sorry, before heading off into the night to keep him safe. He didn’t understand at the time, when he cried and cried for his father, why he wasn’t coming home. Why strange people pulled him into his arms like his father had two days before and wouldn’t tell him why he couldn’t see him.

Sugawara still had photos of his father and a necklace that he can vaguely recognise used to be around his father’s neck, and that he gave him just before he left. Before every game he would squeeze it tight, feeling the engraving under his hand. While worn from so many years of use, Suga had its engraving burned into his mind.  
“Fly.”

While most things were getting better, not everything was great. His ex-boyfriend’s friends were still slamming him against lockers, tugging at his hair. News had spread in his second year about him being gay, and there were remnant slurs occasionally thrown his way. Nothing was exciting about a singular gay guy who kept to himself and didn’t react to their threats.

 

But things spiralled when he moved to Daichi's; now Daichi got backhanded comments of being his boyfriend. It was like the fire of the homophobia of Karasuno had been fueled again. 

Daichi had gone as far as to beat up one of his ex-friends after he found him to be bullying Suga. That unconditional support had given Suga the confidence now, in his third year, to enter the school grounds sporting a small pride pin on his collar, and a doodle of a flag on the back of his hand.

With living with Daichi came other perks too. He could find employment and Daichi's parents saved up for better hearing aids, ones that could adequately treat the damage done to both his middle and inner ear. They took some getting used to - he heard things so clearly now, and while he loved Tanaka and Noya, their yelling only made him angrier.

And then, everything came crashing down, but then had built itself back up. Suga was kicked out of his spot, sure, and so had a few other members, but it brought him such great joy to know that the club, his club, was finally going to have a fighting chance. 

The four first years brought such fire and energy to the old gym. More potent than Tanaka and Noya could ever hope to be. Their presence warmed him and warmed his space, gave the gym a life that it hadn’t felt for so long. He still found himself hiding in the storage room, but now it had bits and bobs that made it feel like he wasn’t the only one residing in it. There was the deflated volleyball from when Hinata accidentally popped it from jumping on it, and a small crow plushie from Yamaguchi’s collection.

\-------

While the freak duo remained entirely oblivious for Suga's hearing aids, he found people to confide in.

Yamaguchi was born deaf and had cochlear implants. He told Suga that he let his hair grow long to hide them. But the outer part of the implant was beautiful, painted with cherry blossoms, and with some convincing, Yamaguchi started putting his hair up in training, showing off the design on them. 

And Tsukishima, while not hard of hearing, had sensory issues. He would break down when things were too loud, or people got too close and spent most of his time in the company of Suga and Yamaguchi, both quiet in their own respects. 

The three of them hardly ever verbally talked when they were together, shared playful banter and ridiculous arguments in a flurry of hand movements. Occasionally, they’d say a word or two out loud, laughing when each other’s voices cracked from lack of use.

They had found each other, and the comfort that came with, and Sugawara felt like his new-found family was slowly expanding. 

\-------

Their first match against Seijoh was an exciting journey. Suga was immediately drawn to their brown-haired setter and his beautiful eyes and blinding smile. He seemed to float, teasing but ultimately caring. He held himself highly.  
When he made eye contact with Suga for the first time, he noticed his hearing aids, and that blinding smile was aimed directly at him. It took Suga back, a little. His smile was nowhere near as powerful as Hinata’s megawatt beam, but it was still like the sun beating down on him.  
"Good luck, Mr Refreshing," he signed.  
"It's S-U-G-A-W-A-R-A K-O-U-S-H-I," He signed back, "and you?"  
"O-I-K-A-W-A T-O-O-R-U."  
“Well, Oikawa-san, good luck to you too.”   
In return, he got a playful wink, before Oikawa turned and waltzed back to his team.

“Sugawara-san,” Kageyama had started, sending a glance to Seijoh’s setter, “he was my mentor, in middle school. I scared him though, I think. When I… rivalled his abilities, he got frightened. Things have been tense since but we’ve still kept in touch.”  
“He seems like the opposite of you, though what little we saw of him in the practice game I can tell that you learnt from him. You have the same power and drive.”  
Kageyama’s face remained rock hard; however, his eyes lit up at the compliment. He fumbled out a small thank you before running off to annoy Hinata.

\-------

They fought so hard, but in the end, Seijoh's experience on the field won them over. Suga was annoyed, he'd come so far just for a team to destroy them, but he held onto the hope of the next competition they had. Deep down he knew that they wouldn’t get far. They were a collection of disjointed plays, with no real team connection on the court and no follow through between skills.

After the debriefing, Suga excused himself to head for the bathroom, needing some time to calm himself.  
He took his hearing aids off to wash his face and saw the Seijoh setter behind him. The latter was smiling at him, something resembling a proud look in his eye. Suga should have been annoyed at Oikawa for stealing their tournament from them. But he didn’t feel the need to be mad, and instead returned the smile. He dried his face and put his hearing aids back on.

"Good work out there, Sugawara," Oikawa said, moving to stand next to Suga and wash his own face.  
"I could say the same to you. And it's Suga, just Suga."  
Oikawa nodded, "that libero and wing spiker, are they a bit of a pain? They sure sound like they are. I mean on your ears."  
"Yes and no. At first, they were overpowering, but I've gotten used to it."  
"Mm." Oikawa went silent for a while, making eye contact with Suga in the mirror.   
“Are you annoyed about Kageyama-kun taking your starting position? I mean, he’s only a first year.”  
“I want to play, but I know that letting Kageyama-kun play as a starter gives me more opportunities to do so than playing as a starter myself.”  
They fell into silence once more. Oikawa thought about it for a few moments, before opening his mouth to speak.  
"Say, you're a talented setter. There's a program near Aoba Jousai for setters. I'm going, and I'd enjoy the company of someone from Miyagi.”  
"Oh yeah I.. Sure! I wouldn't mind improving my skills. Though I’m sure there are others who would be higher calibre.”  
"But they're no fun. Anyways, give me your hand."   
Suga obliged.  
Oikawa pulled out a sharpie and grabbed Suga's hand, scribbling a number onto his palm; "it's my number. I'll text you the details and everything. But don't tell Kageyama-kun, he won't be allowed to come anyway, and all he'll do is get upset."  
Suga nodded.

And with that, Oikawa was gone. He opened the door of the bathroom and headed off down the hallway, whistling. Suga felt his cheeks warm. He stared at himself in the mirror, muttered something about getting himself together, and found his way back to his team. Oikawa was cute, sure. But his invitation was between setter to setter, nothing more.

When he found his way back to Karasuno, each member took a turn trying to guess who had given him their number. None of them had even come close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god this took so long,,,,
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!

Suga jolted awake, sheets and pyjamas drenched in sweat, throat sore. He felt on edge, every nerve prickling as he sat up. Daichi continued to snore despite his movement, the outline of his back shifting in the dim light. 

His ears throbbed, and he brought his hands up to cover them. Flashes of a gun and angry faces flew past his eyes, forcing him to let out a choked sob. Every breath caught in his throat, gasping for air. He closed his eyes and stumbled out of the room, shakily holding onto the rail as he found his way down the stairs. 

Tears fell silently now, cowering over the kitchen counter as fear ripped through his every bone. 

He cried until tears ceased to come, throbbing in his ears reduced to an ache. There was nothing that would make it go away. 

When Daichi came down for a drink, the two of them sat together at the kitchen counter, sipping water and revelling in the silence between them. Later, Daichi would press his lips against Suga's forehead, tracing the scars on his head from the implants until they both slipped into restless slumber. 

 

\-- 

The luggage between his legs rocked with the train around him. It was mostly quiet, a few stragglers hanging about around the carriage. The sun had set long ago, leaving the journey in a strange place of limbo. The sound of the tracks underneath him was comforting, though was only a reminder that this was a liminal space. The closer they got to their destination, the darker it got, the lights in the carriage flickering every so often. 

The doors opened some two hours later to a surprisingly empty station, and it wasn't hard to spot the people who were supposed to pick him up. Oikawa Tooru gave him a polite wave when he saw him, and the woman next to him, too young to be his mother, pushed down on his head. 

"Suga-kun," Oikawa started when he got closer, "meet Hitachi, the ugliest memb-"   
"Say that again and I'll cut your tongue off," she warned, shoving him out of the way. "Nice to meet you, Sugawara-kun."   
Suga had to stifle a snicker before bowing, receiving a small bow in response. Oikawa whined in the background as Suga and Hitachi spoke, complaining about how mean his older sister was. 

Oikawa's sisters' apartment, Suga quickly learnt, was the most expensive building he had ever stepped in. It was modern and spacious and just the right mix of old culture and new. The first thing he noticed was the wall of glass overlooking the city, in response doing a once-over of his own outfit to make sure he didn't seem too out of place. He'd worn his best outfit to impress Oikawa's family, and yet he still felt that his clothes weren't nice enough to even consider stepping into the flat. The wooden roof was the only thing he could relate to, though he knew it was for aesthetics rather than functionality. 

He'd only ever known the foster house and Daichi's ancient home, used to the creaking of the building around him and the aging joints. His comfort in everything so old and settling had been turned on its head, and he wondered if the Oikawa family could tell that this house was at least 10 times more expensive than the house he lived in now. The lack of noise made Suga unsettled to the bone, and knowing that the Oikawa siblings could hear the sound of the city below them only made him more fidgety. 

He stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, before Oikawa waved a hand in front of his face.   
"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Oikawa muttered, searching Suga's eyes.   
He gulped before blurting out, "no, I'm fine! Just tired!" 

 

\-- 

Suga also learnt that he wasn't just staying with two Oikawa siblings, he was staying with three, and a plus one. Hitachi's girlfriend, a minuscule gymnast who reminded him of Noya, was a bright and bubbly woman who filled the over-sized apartment with energy and a homey feeling. The other sister, Kanoko, was only a vague presence in the house. She gave a quick bow to the rest of them as she grabbed a snack, before disappearing back into her room. 

 

The guest bedroom was larger than Daichi's parent's room, which surprised Suga. Living near Karasuno meant that the houses he'd visited, and lived in, were small and traditional. 

"There's only one futon, so..." Oikawa spoke, cutting through the silence that had surrounded them. He nudged the futon with his toe as if that would make it bigger.   
"I share with the biggest bed hog and aggressive cuddler in the country, Oikawa. It's not like this is anything new." 

Oikawa stared like a deer in headlights for a moment, so slow that Suga could almost see the cogs turning around behind his eyes. He waved a hand, giggling when Oikawa let out an indignant squeak.   
"Yes, yes, okay. Sorry, I just uhh..."   
"Didn't expect me to be so upfront about it?"   
"Honestly?" Oikawa looked away, "no, actually. Usually, I have to beg people to share with me."   
"What? Do you snore really loud or something," he followed with a loud and obnoxious snort, jabbing Oikawa in the side. 

"I..." Oikawa trailed off.   
"You what, sorry?"   
"I could probably give Daichi a run for his money in y'know, being a pest."   
"You didn't need to tell me. You are a constant thorn in my side." 

Oikawa whined, calling Suga a string of words that he assumed meant rude.   
"You're just like Iwa-chan, always teasing me!"   
"You're so easy to tease, though, 'Kawa-chan." 

Suga flopped onto the futon, "come on you big lug."   
Oikawa sat down on the floor next to the futon, twiddling his thumbs almost nervously. Suga turned around on the futon, taking his hearing aids out so they didn't get squashed under his head.   
After a few minutes, the warmth behind him got closer. Spindly fingers drew mindless patterns into his back and shoulder, never touching his bare skin. It was tentative, the touch, but comforting. He fell asleep to warm and safe, enveloping him and crawling against his stomach and chest and nesting, finally, in the crook of his neck. 

He awoke to the same warmth, tickling his skin. Consciousness came to him slowly. First, the feather-light touch of open lips against his neck, the hair on his face. Then the pressure of another body against his back and legs, draping across his hip. Finally, the arm beneath his head and the hand splayed across his chest. He felt something travelling down his spine and settling in his stomach, butterflies that danced across his arms and made his hair stand on edge. 

 

Oikawa was right in saying he was a cuddler in his sleep, the way he had slotted in so close left Suga unsure where his body ended, and Oikawa's began. 

He lay there for a long time, focusing almost too intensely on Oikawa's lips. They tickled his neck, the breath filtering between them hot. The hand pressed against his chest twitched, fingers clenching and unclenching. Oikawa was waking up, slowly but surely, and Suga hated it. He wanted to lie like that forever. 

A tingle shot down his spine as those perfect lips whispered a kiss against it, nose nuzzling into his neck. He giggled at the cold, even though Oikawa halted. 

 

He said something, but Suga couldn't make out what. So he turned his head around slowly, noticing the sheepish grin Oikawa wore immediately.   
"Good morning, sunshine," Oikawa repeated, pushing Suga's hair out of his eyes. 

Today, Suga knew, would be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if you have any setters you want to feature in the next few chapters, i have a few planned but will take suggestions!


End file.
